Two Hanyou's Combined
by KagomeAndInuyashaFanFicFreak11
Summary: REEDITING 1ST CH. CUZ MY SISTER SAID IT NEEDED MORE STUFF. Kirana and Inuyasha go to the same school and find out stuff.i'm not telling you anything else.read.pairings inu/kag.sess/oc.san/miro.ship/rin.kira/oc.koug/ayam. kikyou and naraku bashings


Hello… this is my story… my plot… some of my characters…. But sadly

I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

Chapter 1: New Place and Punishment 

SUNDAY MORNING

Izyaoi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in moving truck driving to new house… new town.

* * *

"Inuyasha I'm sure where we're moving you'll like a lot. I promise," Izyaoi said reassuringly. 

"Keh. Whatever," Inuyasha remarked while rolling his eyes.

THWACK

"ow," Inuyasha said while cradling his head, "why'd you do that"

"You should be more respectful half breed" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Gasp

"Sesshomaru. DON'T YOU EVER USE SUCH VILE LANGUAGE OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY," Izyaoi threatened.

"Sure, Izyaoi." Sesshomaru unthreatendly replied.

"Don't be so formal with me.You can call me mother or mom…mommy… or something like that." Izyaoi sadly stated.

"Or I can just call you Izyaoi, Izyaoi," Sesshomaru countered.

Sigh

"that's alright… I guess…" Izyaoi mumbled half heartedly.

* * *

"UGH!!!!!!! I hate you guys so much," Kirana seethed. 

"Chill sis you can do my homework if laundry is too complicated for you want." Kyonii said while trying to burst out laughing.

"No Way in HELL would I ever do Anything for you." Kirana spat.

"Does that mean I have to do my laundry?" Questioned Kichi.

"Yeah. You fucking moron." Nario answered

"Pity." Kichi exclaimed.

"Oh OH I know what you can do Kirana you can do the cleaning!! Kyonii cheered happily. Thinking that he had fixed his sister's anger with something he didn't want to do with something she might end up doing.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!" Stated a very pissed off sibling… with that she attacked her brother.

* * *

"Well here we are." stated a very excited Izyaoi 

"Which is where?" Inuyasha asked dumbfoundedly

"Where do you think?" Questioned Sesshomaru _'Idiot... I have no idea how dad and Izyaoi could give birth to such an idiot.'_

"Uuuhhhmmm…." Replied Inuyasha _'Sesshomaru you have no idea how much fun it is to annoy the hell outta you. If bugging the shit outta a sib was an Olympic Sport I'd always bring home the gold' _

"Nevermind. Don't answer. I don't want to know" Sesshomaru stated

"We're home." Izyaoi sighed. _'I hope I made the right decision, Inutashio, come home soon.'_

_'no... home is where we left it... this is just like a hotel type of thing, Izyaoi why did you ask dad to allow you to move us somewhere else because you didn't like where you currently lived??'_

"Well. Time TO UNPACK!!!" Izyaoi said way to hyper

_'great... another thing mom is going to get way too overexcited about'_

* * *

"GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME!!!!" Kyonii complained while struggling to keep his sister from reaching his neck. 

"Nah… I think we'll just leave you." Nario and Kichi laughed uncontrollably.

"GET HER OFF ME NOW!!!!" argued a very annoyed demon.

"Can't you do that yourself… I mean she's just a halfbreed…" Nario said calmly as if Kirana would completely ignore him.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kirana then leaps off Kyonii and starts wrestling Nario.

"ACK!!" Nario didn't have time to block as Kirana jumped him so suddenly sending them to the floor in an all out grudge match. Well a grudge match for Kirana and a don't let her kill me fight for Nario.

"Morons…" Kichi signed as he watched his psychotic sister shove his temporally retarded brother shove back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!" Kirana said while slightly almost strangling Nario with her hands.

"NEVER!!" said a very stubborn Youkai

"Why it's true…" Kyonii said quietly.

"Kyonii…" Kichi said warningly

"What? You even know that it's true… You know whats are stronger than you know who's." Kyonii explained vaguely so that Kirana wouldn't jump him next.

"Just because it is so doesn't mean that you should say it…" Kichi replied as he saw Kirana bump into the end table with a vase on it.

_' When did mom get that ugly thing? I mean seriously somebody should just burn it... wait... to burn something is meaning that you would notice that it was extremely distasteful... somebody should just have it crash to the floor... that would be so satisfying... hmm... I'm hungry... What should I have for a snack? Maybe some of that leftover pizza...'_ he thought to himself and was then thrown into reality when he heard something crash to the floor.

Shatter

"OH I am SO NOT cleaning that UP!!!" Kirana stated slightly dumbfounded as she stared at the very disgraceful vase in pieces... _'It looks prettier now that it is completely ruined'_

"Like hell you aren't…." Nario complained as he thought almost the same thing she did

"YOU TWO ARE BOTH CLEANING UP THIS PIGSTY…" Uotani exclaimed as she scanned the room... only to fall on the broken vase... _'Thank god!! I wondered when my children would break that for me... it was so ugly... I should have told Kito's mother that when she gave it to me as a wedding present... even though I wanted it broken doesn't mean I will let this slide... I wonder what type of punishment should I use against my children'_ an evil smirk formed on Uotani.

_'That can't be good.' _Kirana thought after she saw Uotani's face shift from relief that it was the ugly vase that shattered to an evil smirk that usually meant... 'What way can I annoy and punish the offenders... aka my children... smirk.' In other words... that smirk meant hell for the idiots that caused it.

"Sh--…." Kichi said while running to his room…

"Uh… I didn't do it…"Kyonii ran into his room after he looked at the room that was supposedly the living room…

"Um…. The cat did it??" Nario stated stupidly

"We don't own a cat dumbass." said a peeved sister.

"Shut up." Nario said quickly

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MAKE THIS CLEAN BEFORE I WALK INTO THIS ROOM AGAIN!!!" Uotani scolded._'While I think of another punishment that will suit you two...' _

"B-but who knows when that will happen again... I mean you can just walk away and be back in a second…" Nario complained at his mother's stern face of amusement.

"Then I suggest you hurry…" Uotani smirked mockingly at her children who had no idea what would befall them besides having to clean up the destroyed room.

* * *

"How many boxes did you put stuff in mom… jeez…" complained a certain inu hanyou. 

"Oh just 267 ½ boxes…" Izyaoi stated.

"267 ½ boxes?? How's the ½ even possible??" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well maybe if you weren't a complete idiot… then maybe just maybe you'd understand what she meant…" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why you…." Inuyasha thought it over_ 'What's that smart ass smirking about... lets see mom wouldn't throw any of her stuff away cuz it's kinda expensive and she bought it... she didn't pack Sesshomaru's room...shit that leaves my room.'_ Inuyasha quickly runs over to his room's box. "NOOO!!!!!! MOST OF MY STUFF HAS BEEN THROWN AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha howled.

"Well I told you to get rid of those toys…" Izyaoi said while staring at her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Those weren't toys they were—" Inuyasha started.

"Toys…" Sesshomaru smugly interrupted.

* * *

"This is all your GOD DAMN FAULT!!!!!!!! Nario accused angrily as he swept up the broken vase. 

"Like HELL it is… Kirana counter while straightening the pillows then the couches then the endtables. _'Why do we have so much stuff in our family... er... living room??'_

"It is too… you're the one that bumped into that end table. Nario stated.

"Well you're the one that pushed me into that end table. Kirana replied coldly.

"You're the one that attacked me. Nario pointed at Kirana accusingly like one of those annoying little childrens who don't know its rude.

"Then don't say stupid FUCKING things. Kirana yelled at while picking up the cordless phone that has been missing for ages and chucked it at Nario, but was caught by Uotani.

"Oh for the love of God. Will you two shut the fuck up?? Uotani asked sternly. _' I GOT IT!!!! I know how to punish the hell outta them... oh I'm such an evil bitch to these children... I love it!!' Uotani smirked again causing Kirana and Nario to shutter... _

"Whuh? Kirana asked dumbly

"Shi--!!!! Nario quickly rushed outta the room.

* * *

9pm 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha collapse from exhaustion.

"There…. All the boxes are in the correct rooms…" Izyaoi said happily

"Are you sure that's all we did??" Inuyasha complained tiredly.

"Well… yeah… Izyaoi stated " Its only been a couple of hours... I would have taken less time if you didn't decide to slide down the banisters and then fall off rendering you unconcious."

"Oh. Sorry." Inuyasha apologized stupidly.

"Can't we just finish unpacking tomorrow??" Sesshomaru asked.

"No… well maybe but I'd like it if we finished unpacking our rooms…" Izyaoi stated uncertainly...

"Thank god I'll start on that now…" Inuyasha breathed out starting to climb the stairs to his room.

"I wasn't finished…" Izyaoi said while stopping Inuyasha.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Unpack the kitchen, living room, family room, guest bedrooms, basement, game room, pool house and sparring rooms…" Izyaoi continued.

"Uh Izyoai… you are aware that's the entire house right?? We have a lot of guest bed rooms…" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Oh… well then guest bed rooms for tomorrow…" Izyaoi stated.

Sesshomaru glared evilly as if almost saying _'Bitch... we are not going to unpack all those god damn rooms... so what if you took out a forth of them.'_

"And…um… the family room?" Izyaoi questioned

Inuyasha did the same thing as his brother except his glared seemed to say _'What!?!? Why all those rooms?? Can't you get rid of some more?'_

"And the family room?" Izyaoi continued with a questionly.

"…" Sesshomaru didn't respond. _'Izyaoi why didn't you get some movers to do all this unpacking? It would have taken less time.'_

"The pool house?" Izyaoi asked.

"Well that works for me…" Sesshomaru smirked

Izyaoi sweat drops

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…." Izyaoi sighed

"Yeah for you…" Sesshomaru smirks again.

"Huh?" Izyaoi said with major confusion written across her face.

"We have school tomorrow…" Inuyasha smirks with his brother.

"…." Izyaoi didn't reply.

* * *

"HAND CUFFS?!?!?" Kirana and Nario asked in unison. 

"Yep… lets see what happens when you're stuck together for an entire week…" Uotani replied smirkingly.

"But… but" Kirana protested but was unable to say anything helpful.

"No buts." Uotani told.

"We have school tomorrow." Nario complained.

"That's not my problem." Uotani replied.

"We don't even have the same classes.." Kirana protested some more after finally coming up with something.

"Figure it out." Uotani smirked _'Oh yes this was her best punishment ever for these two... they're going to be so pissed... hmm... I think I've already used this type of punishment on someone though... was it Kirana and Kichi? Come to think of it... he is nicer to her than before...' _

Kirana sighed in defeat as she raised one of her hands up... since she's already done this before and her mom's word was final... Nothing could change her mind not even death.

"Oh and one more thing…" Uotani started.

"What?" Nario asked annoyingly.

"Don't kill each other. Ok?" Uotani questioned unusually kind.

"Ok mom…" Kirana sighed.

"OKAY?!?!" Uotani asked sternly towards her stubborn son Nario.

"…" Nario glared at the ground.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!" Uotani said sternly.

"Fine!!!!!! But I can't make any promises…" Nario grumbled.

"Good. Well good night!!!" Uotani says happily while walking away.

"You are not sleeping in MY room!!!!!" Kirana and Nario states at the same time

"FINE!!!!!!!!" Kirana and Nario yelled at each other.

Both stalk in different directions only to cause a little tug of war type of thing to occur…

* * *

10:45pm 

"Bed rooms?" Izyaoi asked.

"Check." Sesshomaru answered tiredly.

"Kitchen?" Izyaoi added.

"Check." Inuyasha mumbled quietly.

"Game Room?" Izyaoi continued.

"Check" Sesshomaru replied why yawning so it sounde more like Yeeckk.

"Sparring room and Basement?" Izyaoi asked while yawning.

"Check Check…" Inuyasha yawned. _'God its annoying how contagious yawning is.'_

"Can we go to sleep now??" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"I suppose so… but—" Izyaoi replied wearily

"Good Night!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both scramble up the stairs leaving their mother down stairs.

* * *

MONDAY 7 am 

"GOOD MORNING SLEEP HEADS!!!!!!!!" Uotani screams happily.

"Whu?" Kirana mumbled tiredly.

"Uh… my back hurts…" Nario complained. _'Why am i on the floor? Why didn't my alarm go off? Why is Kirana sitting next to me? ugh... to many questions... I want to go back to sleep...'_

"Well if you both actually chose to sleep in someone's room then you wouldn't be sleeping on the floor." Uotani stated while trying not to laugh.

"What??" Nario screamed.

"That wasn't a dream??" Kirana questioned. _'Why don't you scream a little louder you fucking idiot its not like my ear wasn't there.'_

"Nope…" Uotani said smugly

Kirana and Nario groan. Punishments a bitch ain't it.

"Now get ready and go to school." Uotani commanded cheerfully.

"How are we suppose to do that??" Nario asked dumbly.

"Yeah!! I mean I still have to take a shower." Kirana stated in semishock.

"Not my problem." Uotani replied.

* * *

7:45 am 

"GET UP!!!!!!! WE'RE RUNNING LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru

"5 more minutes…" Inuyasha

"alright have it your way.." Sesshomaru

"m'k…" Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru

"What?" Inuyasha

"Meet Mrs. water bucket." Sesshomaru

"Hello Mrs. water bucket... wait why am i meeting a water bucket?" Inuyasha

"Cause you two will become the best of friends this year!!!" Sesshomaru

"Ok...wait...What?!? NO!!!! Don't you dare!!!!" Inuyasha sits up suddenly only to meet a bucket full of really cold water

SPLASH

"COLD!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD!!!!!" Inuyasha

"Good you're up… Now get ready we're leaving in 15min." Sesshomaru

* * *

8am 

snickers

"I see that mom decided to handcuff you both…" Kichi

"shut up…" Nario

"when was the last time she did that, Kyonii?" Kichi

"Shut Up!!" Kirana

"I don't know Kichi do you know?" Kyonii

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!! Nario and Kirana

"HAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Kyonii and Kichi run out of the house towards the car…

They speed off as soon as Nario and Kirana get to the porch…

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET TO SCHOOL NOW?!?!?! Nario

"You walk. Kito

"But dad!! Nario

"Don't but me. Kito

"Schools 3 miles away!! Kirana protested

"And school starts in 10 mins. Nario

"Then I suggest you run. Kito

Kirana and Nario look at each other then run like mad only to stop 5 minutes later.

"We'll never make it in time Kirana said

"I know… Nario

"What are we supposed to do? Kirana

"Well I could run faster if you weren't too slow… Nario

"Well I can't help it if I'm not a full demon like you are. Kirana

sigh

"get on my back… Nario

"What? No way!! Kirana

"I don't like it either moron.. we don't have any other options… Nario

"Fine!! Kirana

"She jumps on his back and then he races off to school with his demonic speed

* * *

8:07am 

"Good we're not late…Yet… Sesshomaru

Inuyasha grumbles….

"What was that?? Was that a Thanks brother for getting my lazy ass up for school?? Sesshomaru

"… Inuyasha

"Well you're welcome… Sesshomaru

* * *

"YESS!!!!!!!!! We're not late for school!!! Kirana 

"Good now get off my back!!! Nario

"What? Oh yeah sorry. Kirana

"Ok we're at school but that doesn't solve the problem of our classes… Nario

"Oh… um why don't we just skip school? Kirana

"Because we'll get killed by mom and dad. Nario

"Right… Kirana

"Lets go… Nario

"Where? Kirana

"Are you that stupid?? Nario

"Uhm… Kirana

"Nevermind… don't answer. Just follow me. Nario

"What choice do I have? Kirana

* * *

Yo minna!!! What do you think? Does it suck? Does it rock? Is it in between the two? Tell me!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! 

To do that you need to review…

So please review…


End file.
